


Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home

by BeNotAfeard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNotAfeard/pseuds/BeNotAfeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been expecting Gerard to give him a message for Mikey. He had no reason to stay- he probably had better things to do on a visit home from college.</p><p>“Coffee? Would you like some?” Gerard was definitely red now, “Or, well, anything really. Do you need anything?”</p><p>Frank blinked. Was Mikey’s hot older brother offering to take care of him? Was this a Way family trait?</p><p>“Some soup would be great.” Frank said meekly.</p><p>Gerard beamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home

_Fuck you, Mikeyway,_ was Frank’s first conscious thought.

Well, okay. That wasn’t quite fair. It wasn’t Mikey’s fault that Eyeball had sent him up to New York to check out some bands for the weekend. And it wasn’t Mikey’s fault that Frank had chosen that particular weekend to get sick. Actually, when it came down to it, it was probably Frank’s fault. Crashing in Ray’s garden the other night without a jacket wasn’t smart for someone with a normal immune system. For Frank’s, it was practically asking to get ill. But, he’d been drunk, okay? That patch of grass had looked really comfy. At the time.

Frank tried to sit up in bed, and his body immediately protested, hacking coughs racking Frank’s chest. He lay back down and concentrated on breathing evenly. Sore throat. Blocked nose. A head that felt like he’d drank a whole _barrel_ of beer the previous night – which he was pretty damn sure he hadn’t. And no Mikey to bring him soup and a hot water bottle. _Fucking perfect._

On the upside, it was a Saturday. That meant no work, nowhere important for Frank to be. He’d just stay in bed all day. At least he wasn’t expecting anyone.

 

*

 

It had become something of a routine since Frank had moved in with Mikey six months earlier. Whenever Frank got sick (which was more often than normal for a nineteen year old), Mikey would cancel his plans and stay with Frank until he was feeling better. They’d cover the couch with blankets and watch bad movies until Frank fell asleep. Mikey was awesome like that.

Frank was so glad he’d met Mikeyway. Fresh out of High School, Frank had managed to get a job interning at Eyeball Records, where Mikey already worked. Mikey was some sort of genius at spotting talent – it was like some sort of radar; if there was a good band in the area, Mikey would find them and consequently sign them. Which, unfortunately for Frank, meant that Mikey regularly ended up getting sent to different states on business trips.

Another fit of coughing seized Frank, who felt like he was seconds away from literally hacking up a lung. He burrowed deeper into his pillow, and wished that his Mom would decide to make one of those random visits that normally annoyed him. Or that he had the energy to pick up the phone and call her. Instead, he shut his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in his head.

 

*

 

It was mid-afternoon when Frank heard the sound of a key being turned in his front door. He’d moved, by that point, from his position of being curled up in his bed, to the slightly less comfy but also less pathetic position of being curled up on the couch. He raised his head, hoping that Mikey’s trip had been cancelled and he’d had to come home early, or else his Mom actually had decided to visit.

It was neither of the two. Instead, a man Frank didn’t recognise stood in the doorway. Frank thought that he should be concerned that a stranger somehow had access to a key to his apartment, but honestly, he wasn’t feeling well enough for deep emotions such as fear or panic.

The man looked slightly older than Frank – probably in his early twenties. His hair was black and fell in front of his face, which was quite pink – from cold or embarrassment, Frank couldn’t tell. Maybe the former, as he was bundled up in multiple scarfs and a green trench coat. His eyes widened at the sight of Frank, and for an awkward minute neither of them spoke.

“Um – who - ?” Frank tried to speak, but his throat was tight from not being used that day, and it sent him into another bout of coughing. When he could breathe again, he looked back at the stranger with watering eyes, who seemed to shake himself and stepped forward.

“I’m sorry, really sorry,” he said in a soft voice, “You must be Frank? I’m Mikey’s brother, Gerard. I – um, I’m back from college for a few weeks, I thought I’d surprise him. Is he – ?”

“Um,” Frank cleared his throat thoroughly before he spoke again, and when he was sure he wasn’t about to have another coughing fit, said weakly, “he’s away for the weekend. New York, ironically enough.”

Frank had never met Mikey’s elusive older brother, but he’d heard a lot about him, and knew that was where Gerard was studying.

Mikey had never mentioned that his brother was fucking _pretty._

Gerard rolled his eyes. “That’s typical. First time I’m home in six months, and my brother’s in fucking New York,” he giggled, then trailed off awkwardly, staring at Frank with big eyes. _Pretty eyes,_ Frank’s brain supplied unhelpfully. He sniffed pathetically. Gerard was seriously attractive. Why did their first meeting have to involve Frank coughing up a lung, complete with runny nose and watery eyes? Frank hated his immune system.

“Are – are you feeling okay?” Gerard asked, looking concerned. Frank pulled what he hoped was an exasperated expression. “Stupid question,” Gerard said, smiling slightly, “Um – I mean, uh…” he seemed to blush, although Frank couldn’t see why. He was the one in his pyjamas. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Pardon?” Frank asked. He’d been expecting Gerard to give him a message for Mikey. He had no reason to stay- he probably had better things to do on a visit home from college.

“Coffee? Would you like some?” Gerard was definitely red now, “Or, well, anything really. Do you need anything?”

Frank blinked. Was Mikey’s hot older brother offering to take care of him? Was this a Way family trait?

“Some soup would be great.” Frank said meekly.

Gerard beamed.

 

*

 

It turned out that Gerard liked to talk. _A lot._

Frank spent the afternoon curled up on the couch next to Gerard, soup and hot chocolate in hands, listening to the older man’s stories of college life, of his and Mikey’s childhood, of.. anything and everything. Frank wasn’t sure if the dude was like this with all new people he met, or if he was trying to keep Frank’s mind off that fact that he felt like _shit_ , but either way, Frank could think of lots of worse things to do whilst sick.

At one point, after a particularly bad round of coughing, a worried look came over Gerard’s face, “I’m not – I mean, I’m not bothering you, am I? I could leave and let you rest, if you want?”

Frank couldn’t shake his head fast enough, “No, no – don’t leave. Uh, unless you want to, of course… you probably have better stuff to do –”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gerard cut him off, “I’m not leaving you alone like this. Besides, Mikey talks about his crazyass roommate all the time. I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.”

He smiled, and Frank could feel himself blushing. Whatever, he could blame it on his sickness. Why oh why did he have to be fucking sick right now?

As the evening drew nearer, Gerard put on a movie. It was almost like normal, when Mikey was home. Except that Frank was sure Mikey didn’t sit quite as close to him as Gerard did – something Frank took full advantage of, snuggling closer. And Frank was pretty sure he’d never had the urge to kiss Mikey before. As the movie went on, Frank found himself staring at Gerard rather than the screen. Gerard didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.

Darkness had fallen by the time the movie ended, and Gerard looked at Frank in concern.

“Are you okay to sleep here alone? I could, uh – ”

“I’ll be fine,” Frank assured him quickly. Gerard had done enough for him today. And they didn’t even know each other. A warm feeling settled in Frank’s stomach, which he determinately ignored.

Gerard didn’t look convinced, but didn’t pursue it, helping Frank to his feet and following him to his bedroom.

“I, uh, it was nice meeting you,” Gerard said hesitantly.

“You too,” Frank said weakly. His head was starting to throb again, “I’m normally more fun, I swear.”

Gerard laughed, and the warm feeling seemed to grow. He moved towards the front door, “I hope you’re feeling better tomorrow, Frank.”

 

*

 

Frank felt worse.

He woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept at all. His muscles were aching, and his skull felt like it was trying to commit mutiny against the rest of his body, caving inwards and pressing against his brain. Frank knew that wasn’t possible, but he felt _that bad,_ okay?

Attempting to move to the couch would be pointless. Frank rolled onto his side and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn’t even take any painkillers; they were in the kitchen cupboard, and Frank was so not up for that journey right now.

At least Gerard had decided to call on Mikey yesterday. Frank would not have wanted Mikey’s unfairly attractive brother to find him in this state. Although, he kind of missed Gerard’s loud voice and stupid honking laugh. He’d managed to cheer Frank up yesterday, which was not an easy thing to do. Ask Mikey.

The day passed in hazy waves.

 

*

 

The next time Frank woke properly, he could hear someone moving about in the apartment. The clock said that it was six o’clock in the evening. He was pretty sure it was still Sunday; Mikey wasn’t sure back until Monday at the earliest.

“’Lo?” He attempted to call. His throat was scratchy, and it hurt to talk. Frank couldn’t remember the last time he felt this bad.

The noises stopped, and a few seconds later Gerard appeared in the doorway to Frank’s bedroom. Frank’s mouth opened in surprise, but Gerard started talking before he could speak.

“Don’t talk, it’s okay,” Gerard said,  “I, uh, I came over to check on you, and no offence Frank, but you looked like shit, so I thought I’d stick around and get you a hot water bottle and some painkillers.”

He handed Frank a glass of water to take the pills with and smiled, in what looked like a hopeful way. Frank felt his cheeks redden, and tried not to think about how pale and sweaty he probably looked.

“W-why?” Frank asked.

Gerard looked bemused, “Frank, no good person could leave you alone feeling the way you do. I’m staying here until Mikey’s back or you’re feeling better.”

Frank had actually meant why had Gerard come round in the first place, but the second part of that sentence effectively distracted him.

“Here?” he squeaked, in a, quite frankly, very feminine and embarrassing way.

“Yeah,” Gerard said, “I’ll sleep in Mikey’s room. You just try and sleep, okay? And if you need anything, just give me a shout. Or a… cough.”

Frank smiled weakly, “Thanks. You – you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Gerard assured him. He backed out of the bedroom, but not before Frank saw his cheeks flush. Strange.

Frank tried to sleep, but it was hard whilst knowing that Gerard was in his apartment, listening out for Frank’s call. Sweet, funny, hot Gerard, with whom Frank was fast developing a crush on. That was weird, right? That Gerard was taking care of him, being all maternal, and Frank had a crush on him? Frank clearly had something wrong with his brain.

He drifted off to sleep thinking about the blush on Gerard’s cheeks.

 

*

 

A horrible, hacking sound startled Frank awake at some point in the night. It took him a few disorientated seconds to realise that it was his own coughing, and that he couldn’t stop. He was shivering, and covered in cold sweat. He curled into a ball and tried to muffle his coughs into the pillow, not wanting to wake Gerard.

No such luck. Another minute passed, before Frank’s bedroom door was opening, and Gerard was crouched by Frank’s bed, touching his shoulder tentatively.

“Frank, are you okay? Do you need a hospital?” he sounded panicked.

Frank was fine. He knew what this was. Just before Frank started to get better, he always had a night of feeling like utter death. He’d felt like this before. At least he knew that after this night, he would be on the mend.

Frank tried to explain this to Gerard, but he wasn’t sure if it came out right, because Gerard was still looking scared.

“I’m fine,” Frank finally managed to choke out, “Go back to sleep.”

Gerard seemed to hesitate for a moment, having some sort of inner battle with himself. Then, he lifted the covers and climbed in Frank’s bed next to him, pulling the covers back over them both.

Frank stared at him, speechless.

“You’re shivering,” Gerard said, his face red, but speaking firmly, “I’m not leaving you alone. This way, if you have a fit or something, I’ll wake up straight away.”

Frank rolled his eyes – he wasn’t going to have a fit. Gerard lay down, almost stubbornly, and looked at Frank, as if daring him to protest. Frank immediately curled up to Gerard, pushing his face into Gerard’s side. It took all his effort not to just wrap his arms around Gerard and snuggle against him properly. Gerard was so warm and soft. Frank felt kind of weird about this; Gerard just wanted to make sure Frank was okay, and Frank was having creepy, crush-related thoughts. Did this count as taking advantage? Frank shuddered. Gerard seemed to think he was shivering from the cold again, and wrapped an arm around Frank, pulling him closer. Frank was so going to hell.

“It’s okay, just sleep,” Gerard whispered to him.

Frank did.

 

*

 

When Frank next woke, it was morning, and his first thought was that he was right, he was over the worst of it. He didn’t feel _better_ per say; his throat was still hurting, but his head felt clearer, and his nose was no longer blocked. His second was that at some point during the night, he had moved so that he was actually lying half on top of Gerard, his head resting against Gerard’s chest. His third was that Gerard looked fucking pretty when he was asleep.

His fourth was that there was someone standing in the doorway.

“I don’t even want to know what you two have been doing.” Mikey’s voice was flat, which could either mean he was amused or angry. Frank sat up quickly, too quickly, which started his coughing up. Gerard opened his eyes sleepily, then seemed to comprehend the situation and shot out of bed so fast that Frank was kind of offended.

“Mikey. Hey.” Gerard said awkwardly, blushing beetroot red.

“I’m sick,” Frank explained in between coughs. That should be enough of an explanation for Mikey. He knew what Frank was like.

Gerard didn’t seem to think so, however, “Uh, I was just – Frank was… um,” his face was scarlet at this point, and he couldn’t seem to form a sentence. Frank could feel the corners of his mouth turning down. Was being caught in bed Frank really that bad? Apparently so.

“I’m just going to go,” Gerard finished lamely, glancing quickly at Frank before practically running towards the door.

Mikey looked at Frank questioningly.

Frank buried his face in his pillow.

 

*

 

It took Frank three more days to fully recover, but the night Gerard stayed over was definitely the worst one. By the second day, he could move around the apartment without Mikey’s help, and the day after that, his coughing fits had almost completely stopped.

Mikey apologised for being away when Frank was ill, and stayed home from work the day after his return to watch movies with him. It was nice, but… Frank missed Gerard. He loved Mikey, but he couldn’t snuggle up to him without receiving a weird look or two. And besides, Frank didn’t want to snuggle up against Mikey. He wanted Gerard.

Yes, there it was. He wanted Gerard. Judging by Gerard’s hasty departure Monday morning, however, that was completely one-sided. Frank always fell for the wrong people. Roommates’ older brothers were probably off limits. Especially ones who nursed you back to health.

Gerard could have been slightly less of an asshole about it though. He could at least have said goodbye.

 

*

 

“Frank, you haven’t been outside in nearly a week,” Mikey said, as he was getting ready for work on Thursday morning, “And don’t say you’re still sick, because you’re not. You’re not due back in work till next week, so for god’s sake use your days off!”

Frank blinked at Mikey from his position in front of the TV on the couch.

Mikey scowled, “When I come home tonight, I want to find that you’ve gone out. Go for a walk. Go to Starbucks. Just stop moping.”

“I’m not moping!” Frank said indignantly.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. Frank sighed; he was totally moping.

“Fine, I’ll go to Starbucks, _jeez Mom_.” Mikey rolled his eyes as he left the house. Maybe Frank should get out of the house. He would definitely go to Starbucks. Later.

 

*

 

By the time Frank actually got his ass off the couch and out of the door, it was nearing lunchtime. There was a cute little Starbucks just two blocks away from his apartment that he and Mikey always got their coffee from. Frank was feeling getting coffee right now.

It was only after he’d ordered a cup and made his way over to the couches, that he realised that Gerard was sitting at one of the tables, alone. He gave Frank a small smile and beckoned him over.

Frank’s stomach flipped, and he cautiously made his way to Gerard’s table, sitting himself down on the same couch. Maybe he should have sat opposite him? Too late now, Frank thought. He couldn’t exactly get up and move.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly.

“Hi,” Gerard said, “Um, I’ve kind of been waiting for you.”

Frank looked at him in surprise, “How did you…?” He trailed off, knowing the answer. So that’s why Mikey had been so keen for him to go out this morning.

“Yeah,” Gerard laughed, a little nervously, it sounded, “Um, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Frank said, and then, when Gerard didn’t say anything, he prompted, “About…?”

When Gerard still didn’t speak, Frank sighed, “Look, is it because Mikey found you in my bed that morning? Because seriously, after you left I explained everything to him, he knows we didn’t hook up or anything.”

Gerard frowned, “I… what?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Frank assured him. He just wanted to drink his coffee and go back to his apartment.

“Why would I have anything to worry about?” Gerard was looking at Frank, bemused.

“Wait, what?”

“We’re getting nowhere here,” Gerard rolled his eyes, “Just. Let me talk, okay? I – I wanted to meet you for two reasons. One, to make sure you were really feeling better. Two… I, uh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me sometime?”

Frank blinked. And blinked again. Had he heard that right?

“Like, on a date,” Gerard clarified. His cheeks were turning red.

Gerard wanted to take Frank on a date? Gerard, Mikey’s older, hot, artist brother, wanted to take _Frank_ on a date? Frank just stared at Gerard, whose expression was turning slightly mortified.

“No, no!” Frank said, not wanted Gerard to take his silence as a rejection, “I mean, really? You – you want to go on a date?”

Gerard blushed again, “Well, yeah. If you want. I – I kind of want to spend more time with you. You know, when you’re healthy.”

Frank giggled, which made Gerard smile. Then Frank realised that he still hadn’t said yes, “I would love to,” he said firmly, “Jeez, you asshole – after you ran out on Monday you made me feel like a creep for thinking like that about you!”

“I was embarrassed!” Gerard protested, “And _you_ felt like a creep? You were sick! You were sick, and I was looking after you, and I was having totally creepy thoughts, and then Mikey was there, and I panicked!”

“It was creepier for me,” Frank decided.

“It totally wasn’t,” Gerard argued, “I felt like I was taking advantage!”

“Well, maybe you can take advantage later?” Frank grinned. It was a lame line, but it was totally worth it to see Gerard blush, “Tonight? We could watch more movies?”

Gerard was smiling now, and suddenly he was glad that they were sat on the same couch, because it made it much easier to lean into Gerard and press their lips together. Gerard smiled against Frank’s mouth, and kissed him back, softly, gently.

When Gerard pulled back, Frank couldn’t keep the grin off his face, “I knew that someday having a shitty immune system would have its uses!”

“Shut up, asshole,” Gerard said, and kissed him again.

 

 Originally posted [here](http://misslucythenerd.livejournal.com/20633.html#cutid1) if anyone wants to comment or critique :)

 


End file.
